finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Farplane (Final Fantasy X)
floating in the Farplane.]] The Farplane is location in the world of Spira, in Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2. An underworld of sorts located miles below the surface, the Farplane is a gathering place for the dead. The spirits of the dead enter the Farplane either after they have been sent by one like a summoner or a sender, or have long accepted their death. Those not sent to the Farplane remain as the unsent or fiends, both types able to send themselves by fulfilling a purpose they have failed to do in life. The Farplane can normally be visited by the living through an entrance at Guadosalam, pyreflies reacting to the visitors' memories to conjure an image of only a dead person. The exact nature of the Farplane was never completely understood by the inhabitants of Spira, but the Guado act as the keepers of the Farplane and have the ability to sense the unsent. It is also revealed that the temples also have a route to the Farplane through the chambers of the fayth. Story ''Final Fantasy X Yuna, Tidus, Kimahri, Lulu and Wakka enter the Farplane while the party travels through Guadosalam. Rikku, being an Al Bhed, believes the dead in the Farplane are just an illusion created by pyreflies reacting to the visitors' memories (though she cannot explain how living people cannot appear), and waits outside. Auron refuses to enter, hinting of his status as a unsent. While in the Farplane, watching Yuna and Wakka seeing their loved ones, Tidus gets confirmation that his father Jecht is indeed alive while seeing his mother. When the group exits the Farplane area, they are met by the spirit of Maester Jyscal Guado that creates a great stir, since only spirits who died unclean deaths can leave the Farplane. Though he suffered as a result to his distance to her, Auron has Yuna send Jyscal back into the Farplane. Lulu visits the Farplane if the party returns to Guadosalam after the events in the Cavern of the Stolen Fayth to mourn the Lady Ginnem who remained unsent until the party defeated her. Tromell mourns for Maester Jyscal and Maester Seymour Guado within the Farplane, but only Maester Jyscal appears, because Seymour stays an unsent until Yuna finally sends him inside Sin. The Venus Crest for Lulu's Celestial Weapon, Onion Knight, can be found in a chest at the Farplane. Final Fantasy X-2 Two years after Yuna's party felled Sin, Shuyin begins his quest to destroy all of Spira and digs tunnels into each of the Yevon temples under the fayth statue that lead into the Farplane where Shuyin had taken Bevelle's ancient machina weapon, Vegnagun. Fiends pour into the temples from the Farplane and the aeons, once connected to the fayth statues, are caught up in the wake of Shuyin's hatred. The final battle against Vegnagun and Shuyin takes place deep in the Farplane after Yuna, Rikku and Paine jump into the tunnels to follow Nooj, Baralai, and Gippal. After the party returns from the Farplane for the first time, Shinra hypothesizes there is a boundless energy that could be harnessed to build cities full of light, like the Zanarkand of the past, and Yuna laments on how this would never be accomplished within her lifetime. Final Fantasy X-2.5 ~Eien no Daishou~ In a sequel novel by Kazushige Nojima, Yuna and Tidus go on a trip together but end up shipwrecked on an unknown island where Tidus dies. Though she wills Tidus back, finding that he is no longer the man she fell in love with, Yuna learns that the Farplane has been becoming unstable to the point that the dead are being beckoned back to Spira. In time, even Sin itself is brought back. Final Fantasy X -Will- Areas *Road to the Farplane *Farplane Abyss *Heart of the Farplane *Vegnagun Treasure ''Final Fantasy X *Lightning Marble x8 *Venus Crest ''Final Fantasy X-2'' Road to the Farplane *Mega-Potion x2 *Mana Tonic *Turbo Ether x2 *Elixir *Shining Gem x2 *Megiddo Garment Grid (complete each route to the Farplane) Heart of the Farplane *Megalixir *Turbo Ether x3 *Mega Phoenix x2 Enemies *Wight x2 *Arast x2 *Arast, Aeshma *Arast, Monolith *Aeshma *Aeshma x2 *Dolmen, Monolith *Arast, Varan *Jahi x2 *Wight, Monolith *Arast, Jahi *Monolith *Taromaiti x2 *Lich x2 *Adamantortoise *Great Malboro *Omega Weapon *Tindalos, Gug, Dark Elemental *Volcano x3 *Tindalos x2, Gug *Claret Dragon *Azi Dahaka *Gug, Dark Elemental *Earth Worm *Shiva (Boss) *Cindy, Sandy, Mindy (Boss) *Anima (Boss) *Vegnagun's Tail, Leg, Body, Head, Node, Bulwark, Redoubt (Boss) *Shuyin (Final Boss) Musical Themes "Wandering Flame" is a track which plays in Final Fantasy X, while "Farplane Abyss" plays in Final Fantasy X-2. Gallery Etymology The concept of the Farplane may draw inspiration from the Japanese mythology of , the Japanese word for the underworld in which horrible creatures guard the exits; according to Shinto mythology, this is where the dead go to dwell indefinitely. The realm of the dead seems to have geographical continuity with the world of the living and cannot be thought of as a paradise, nor can it appropriately be described as a hell; rather, all deceased carry on a shadowy existence in perpetuity regardless of their behavior in life. Trivia *In Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, "To The Farplane" is Yuna's EX Burst in which she summons forth her aeons to damage her foe while she performs the Sending, before posing while the opponent bursts into pyreflies. The player must time button presses correctly to make the aeons land hits. *As Kazushige Nojima mentioned in official Ultimania guide, Shinra's theory that they can harness the Farplane's energy is similar to the actions of Shinra Electric Power Company to siphon the Lifestream in Final Fantasy VII. de:Abyssum es:Etéreo Category:Final Fantasy X Locations Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Locations